Starting Over
by Jahoan
Summary: Danielle Grayson lost her parents at age 8. She was adopted by the Fentons disguised as a boy. At age 14 she lost her second family. One year later, she finds her brother Richard in Jump City at the same time an extraterrestrial shows up. AU Fem!Danny Robin's brother. The Batman and Teen Titans exist in the same universe. Sibling Bonding. Inspired by DarkKing1's Living Two Lives.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The idea for this came from DarkKing1's Crossover Fic "Living Two Lives" This also links "The Batman" with Teen Titans, as both have an similar style and a BO-Staff wielding Dick Grayson. Also, Memory Blank never happened, Danny added the logo herself.**

" " **= Talking**

**' ' = Thinking**

_**Italics**_** = flashback/memory/dream.**

Prologue: Waking Up

_In a circus tent, all eyes were on the trapeze performers, John and Mary Grayson, including the eyes of ten-year old Danielle Grayson. Her brother was performing tonight, and she was nervous from the man named Tony Zukko, who had threatened them earlier that day. Her back still hurt from the sting of one of the thug's whip, which was why her upper body was now covered in bandages._

_Just as Dick was about to jump into their mom's arms, the tightrope came off the pegs holding it up. Danielle watched in horror as her parents fell. _

_They did not get up._

_The next few hours were a blur. All Danielle could remember was being lost in the crowd and ending up in the orphanage. Her clothing, short hair, and bound chest led her to being labeled as a boy, and a family named the Fenton's had adopted her, calling her 'Danny'. For the next four years, she would keep up the facade, befriending Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. Her life had taken a turn when she stepped into her adoptive parents non-functioning ghost portal and turned it on by accident. The portal infused her DNA with ectoplasm, turning her half-ghost. She thought it somewhat poetic, seeing as she had been practically invisible before. For about seven months she was Amity Park's ghost hero, Danny Phantom. She fought crazed fruit-loops; Insane ringmasters, which was a severely jarring experience for her, being mind-controlled; She even fought the King of All Ghosts, and won._

_But that all changed the day of the C.A.T., when a fusion of her and Vlad's ghost halves came back in time to ensure his existence. She had lost her second family in the explosion._

Danny woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. She was wearing one of those blue hospital gowns, which meant the doctors knew she was a girl.

"Miss Fenton?" A voice said. 'Yep, they know I'm a girl' She thought.

"Yes?" She answered. She turned her head to see the doctor, a man in his early thirties with brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. In his hand was a clipboard.

"I'm Doctor Smith. We found you outside the Nasty Burger. I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do for you're family, as well as Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and William Lancer.

"That's two families gone." She muttered under her breath. The doctor ran a quick health check before leaving, and Danielle knew what would happen next.

"_I promise, I won't become that thing." _She had said, and she would keep that promise. Concentrating, she mentally grasped the coldness that was her ghost core. A blue-white ring appeared around her waist, splitting in two before traveling across her body, changing her from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. The gown was replaced with a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, belt, collar, and logo. Her hair went from raven black to white as freshly fallen snow. She opened her eyes, which had gone from blue with the slightest hint of green to a glowing neon .

She phased out of room and flew to Fenton Works. Even without knowing where the hospital was, she could find Fenton Works by the towering metal monstrosity that was the ops center. Turning invisible as she neared the brick building, she phased through the door and into the basement. On one wall, the Fenton Ghost Portal sat, embedded into the wall. Unplugging the portal, Danny blasted the 'on' button before activating the lock on the portal. She also raided the weapons vault, taking a Fenton Thermos, a Specter Deflector, an ecto-staff, a portable ghost portal, and a spare hazmat suit. Taking the Fenton Thermos that held Dan Phantom, she placed the cylindrical container in the Vault before sealing it. Danny then flew to her room, packing a backpack with the aforementioned weapons, along with food for the road, a change of clothes, her toothbrush, and a first-aid kit.

Taking one last look around the room, she picked up a picture frame. In it were two pictures. The one visible was a picture of the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker, standing in front of Fenton Works. Behind it was a family photo of the Flying Graysons. Packing it into her bag, she put the heavily laden bag on her back, before phasing through the window and flying away from Amity. She didn't know where she was going, but she was never going to return to Amity Park. As the halfa flew, she absentmindedly fingered a gear pendant that hung around her neck, the last thing she had to remember her original family by.

**AN: So here's the prologue. What do think? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Once again, a shout out to DarkKing1 for giving me the original inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meetings (Titans Go! Part 1)

_One Year Later: Jump City_

On top of a building, Danielle Phantom looked over the city. A lot had changed about her in one year. She had grown out her hair, which now reached the base of her neck. A white and black cape billowed in the wind, a green gem clasped above her emblem. A white utility belt hung around her waist, housing her ghost hunting gear and other necessities. The once pure black jumpsuit now sported a white stripe running from the base of her arm to the top of her boot, along with white shoulder-pads. Her gloves now flared at the top, separate from the rest of the suit. Her emblem sat at the center of her chest just above the armor that protected her upper body. As the halfa surveyed the city from outside the apartment she had gotten in Jump City, her ghost-enhanced hearing picked up the distinct sound of a bank alarm going off. She turned to the source of the awful noise to see a robber running down a nearby alley. Phantom turned invisible and floated down the side of her apartment building to where the criminal was trying to get away. A smirk crossed her face as her feet hit the ground without a sound.

The robber hit a dead end, and found himself face to face with a wall of bats. Danielle merely turned intangible to let the winged rodents past. Suddenly. Another figure entered the scene. He was about sixteen, with his raven hair styled back into spikes. A domino mask covered his eyes, obscuring his identity. He wore what Danielle instantly recognized as a Flying Grayson uniform, with a yellow 'R' in a black circle emblazoned on left pectoral. A black cape lined with yellow covered his shoulders, and a yellow utility belt clasped around his waist. A pair of steel-toed combat boots adorned his feet. Danielle instantly recognized the figure as Robin, the sidekick of Batman, from her short stay in Gotham City. What he was doing on the other side of the country eluded her. The crook brandished a crowbar. Danielle decided to make her presence known. A burst of green energy struck the low-life in the wrist, causing him to drop the piece of metal and the sack of money to hold his wrist as he looked in the direction of the attack, only to see nothing. Robin had a similar look of shock on his face.

"Boo." Danielle said as she turned visible. The robber paled, before passing out.

"They always faint when I do that." She said aloud to herself. Then she turned her attention to Robin, and said, "Well, well, well, what's the Boy Wonder doing here in Jump City. Had a fight with the big bad bat?" She smirked.

"Who are you?" Robin asked accusingly.

"Someone who already figured out that you're Dick Grayson." She said, the smirk not leaving her face, but got wider when she saw Robin taken aback. "Wha-wha, HOW!?" He stuttered and then exclaimed.

"It wasn't hard, you're wearing you're Flying Grayson's uniform. And what kind of sibling would I be if I couldn't recognize my own brother?" She asked rhetorically.

"Bother? Wait a second, Danielle?" She asked, shocked. Danielle's response was to shift back to her human form. "In the flesh, bro." She said. "If you need anymore proof-" She held out the gear pendant with a D and a G engraved on it.

"What? How?" he stammered before composing himself. "Sorry, it's just, I thought I'd lost you all those years ago."

"It's all right. It doesn't matter how we got here, just that we're here now." Both were now sitting down, backs to the wall.

"So, Batman took you in?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I helped him bring our parents' killer to justice. So how 'bout you, where did you get those powers?" Robin asked.

"Lab accident. The family that adopted me they were ghost hunters. They built a portal to the Ghost Zone, where all the ghosts live. Well, it didn't work, my friend convinced me to check it out, and I found what was wrong with the portal." She began.

"What, was the 'on' button on the inside?" Her brother joked.

"Yes, it was." His face fell. "Physically, it was the most painful thing I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing. The next thing I know, I'm half ghost. I didn't become a hero 'til a month later, when I fought a ghost that could control food. It was pretty funny in hindsight, fighting a giant meat monster." Both of them chuckled at the mental image of a colossus made entirely of meat.

"So, what's you're hero name?" Robin asked.

"Danielle Phantom. But up till a year ago it was Danny Phantom." Danielle said.

"Wait, _the_ Danny Phantom?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and yes, I was disguised as a boy, for four years in fact." Danielle answered his next question before he could state it.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"A ghost from my future, a fusion of my ghost half and my arch-enemy's, came back in time to ensure he would exist. He succeeded in establishing the circumstances, but I ran before the rest could happen. The only reason I beat him was because I got a power ten years in advance." Danielle said darkly.

"What power?" Robin asked. Before Danielle could answer, a green meteor streaked through the sky, crashing into the nearby plaza.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I think our concern is what just put a crater in main street." Danielle said getting up and dusting herself off. Robin followed her lead and the two ran towards the crash site, Danielle shifting back to her ghostly persona before they got out of the alley.

When they got to the crash site, they were greeted by the sight of girl with orange skin, dark red hair, and glowing, solid green eyes. She was clad in what looked like armor, but with her hands and upper arms shackled together. It seemed like she was bashing everything in sight, and was currently slamming the cuffs into the supporting column of the plaza place.

Robin landed on top a car, throwing his cape out of from fully covering him.

"Who are you" the Boy Wonder asked.

In stead of answering the girl charged at Robin with a flying leap, bringing her cuffed hands down on the car Danielle's brother was standing on. Robin jumped out of the way as the car stood no chance against the redhead. Danielle sensed something behind her and turned away from the battle between her long-lost brother and the alien girl, just in time to see a blue-cloaked figure disappear into the shadows of a nearby alley. When Danielle turned back to the battle, she saw her brother holding the remains of a bo staff in his hands.

"Huh?" he asked. The red headed girl stood up.

"Zota." She said, before leaping in for another attack. Danielle charged an ecto-blast, but before she could fire it, a green ram struck the girl in the side, knocking her away. As the green ram, who had turned into a green boy, was talking to Robin, Danielle went to see who or what the girl was. As she neared the girl's prone form, she saw movement. A second later, and Danielle was sent flying in the direction of her brother and the other teen. She hit the wall above them with a thud, and left an imprint in the concrete when she fell.

"Okay, that's gonna be sore in the morning." Danielle said, starting to get up.

"Danielle?" Robin asked.

"I'll be okay." She said, her face becoming blank when she saw the girl lifting a bus. "But we might want to get out of the way of that bus!" She said, pointing at the three-ton transport that was now heading their way. Before they could get out of the way, however, another figure entered the scene, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. The figure caught the bus by the bumper and dug his heels into the ground.

"Yo! Who here's messing up my neighborhood?" The figure said after he put the bus down. The green teen slid up to him pointing at the girl.

"She started it!" he said. All eyes turned to the girl, who brought her cuffed hands down on the pavement once more. A loud shock-wave echoed out, and the cuffs over her hands broke.

"Uh oh." Danielle said. The girl then raised her hands to level with the group, and green energy glowed around them. Danielle acted quickly, throwing up an ecto-shield to cover all four teens as a hail of green energy bolts rained down on them.

"We have to move!" Danielle ordered, straining to hold up the barrier against the machine-gun like barrage. All four moved as the shield buckled and shattered. The girl then began strafing the teens as they ran, striking the buildings and creating rubble in their wake, until the girl collapsed from exhaustion, panting.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." The large guy in the hoodie said.

"I won't let her." Robin said, socking his fist into his palm. "I won't lose this fight."

The four began to charge, only to be stopped by a black energy barrier, shaped like a raven.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." A new voice spoke. Danielle was the first to turn and see the newcomer, a girl in a blue cloak with pale skin and dark violet eyes, reminding Danielle of Sam. The other teens turned to face her, and she dispersed the barrier. The girl was still kneeling in exhaustion.

"Stand down." Robin said.

"What do you think, you the boss or something?" replied the larger teen.

"Just give me a chance." Danielle's brother answered before walking towards the girl.

When Robin was within a few feet of the alien girl, she hauled herself up and swung her fists at the Boy Wonder, causing him to take a few steps back.

"Gokta!" The girl said.

"Easy. My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you." He said, easing his hand to his utility belt. "I just want to help."

The girl was breathing shallow breaths her fist pointed at Robin as he retrieved a lock-pick from his tool belt.

"Gokta!" She yelled, leaning in. "Gokta buhovna!"

"It's okay. Look." Robin said, holding up the lock pick. The girl's eyes dimmed, as well as her hands. Robin pushed down her arms to unlock the cuffs, which fell to the ground with a thud. The girl massaged her now freed wrists.

"There." Robin began. "Now maybe we can be-" He was cut off as the girl suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Robin's eyes were as wide as saucers. When they broke off, the girl shoved Robin to the ground and spoke english. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" The girl than flew off into the night.

"So...I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" The green teen asked the larger of the group.

"This is gonna be a long night." Danielle said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Forming a Team (Titans Go! Part 2)

"This is gonna be a long night." Danielle said to herself, face-palming.

"Well, whoever she was, she sure knows how to make an impression." The teen in civilian clothes said.

"Well I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's safe, mission accomplished. Right sir?" Beast Boy replied jokingly.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin replied.

"Roger." Beast Boy saluted.

"Well, I guess we're done here. I appreciate the help." Robin said, walking away.

"Hold it, you're not going after that alien, are you?" Danielle asked.

"I have to see if she's a threat." Robin replied.

"You're not going alone." Danielle stated.

"I just went solo, I'm not joining a team." Robin replied.

"Well someone has to keep you from getting your head blasted off." Danielle told him.

Before anyone could leave, a massive shadow appeared over the city. Beast Boy shrieked and Danielle winced from it. All heads turned towards the massive ship in the sky. The vessel deposited a pod on the island in the bay, which opened up into a holographic figure that towered over the city.

"People of Earth, we have come to this planet to hunt down an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." The holographic alien, who looked a lot like a cross between a crustacean and a Parademon, disappeared as the equator of the pod opened, letting out a swarm of the aliens.

"That's a big ship." The largest of the five teens said as the pod doors opened.

"And those are some scary looking aliens." The shape-shifter stated as the swarm deployed.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Danielle deadpanned.

"They told us not to interfere." The cloaked girl said.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" The jogging-gear clad teen turned to Robin.

"Can we come too?" Beast Boy asked exuberantly.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." Robin replied. All four of them smiled.

"Then what are we waiting waiting for! Let's get going!" Danielle said, taking to the air.

The others started heading in the direction the alien had flown, with the exception of the cloaked girl.

"You coming?" Robin asked, turning back to her.

"I'm not the hero type." The girl said, turning away. "Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

Danielle appeared in front of her. "Tell that to the half-_ghost_." She said sternly.

"Besides, I know enough." Robin put his hand on her shoulder. The cloaked girl turned, a small smile crossing her face.

_SO_

The aliens were searching the street, tearing car roofs open and blasting a dumpster to smithereens. When they saw that she wasn't there, they took off back into the air. The five teenagers peaked out of the alleyway.

"Alright." Robin turned to his makeshift team. "We need some way to track-"

"She's near." Raven, as she was now known as, interrupted.

"I can sense things." She explained when the rest of them, minus Danielle, gave her strange looks.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast Boy said, turning into a bloodhound.

As the changeling sniffed down the alley, Cyborg, as Beast Boy had taken to calling him, pulled up his right sleeve to reveal the machinery of his arm. "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." The half-metal teen looked at the small screen on the prosthetic. He looked at Danielle in confusion.

"Half-ghost, slower heart-rate." She replied, her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked his sister.

"I've been thinking. If I were an alien who had just fought her way off a prison ship and wrecked a city block, what would I do?" Danielle replied.

The three teens had confused looks on their faces.

"I would try to find something to eat." Danielle said.

"So?" Her brother asked.

"I've had invisible duplicates scouting out places nearby that she would go for food. And one of them just found the girl of the hour fly into a video store." Danielle said with a hint of pride in her voice.

The five then ran down the alleyway to the store Danielle pointed out.

_SO_

They found the alien girl gorging on the snacks the video store had to offer, wrappers and all.

"Uh, those taste better without the wrappers." Beast Boy spoke up.

The girl put down the popcorn she was eating and turned with a yell, her eyes glowing with a pair of energy orbs in her hands.

"It's okay." Robin said, holding his hands up. "We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?" The girl spoke, moving forward as the teens moved back. "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just, trying to be nice." Robin said.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is _rutha_, weak!" The orange skinned woman yelled.

"Well around here nice means nice." Cyborg spoke up. "And if you want us to keep being nice, you'd better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

The glow died from the alien's eyes and hands.

"Not prisoner." The girl said, looking down. "I am...prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are?" Raven asked.

"Not nice." She replied, fire in her voice as she looked up.

"Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it." Robin said, walking up to her.

"Don't you mean we?" Danielle said. "You're not going anywhere without us."

At that moment, the wall next to them exploded. When the smoke cleared, a dozen Gordanians stood in the opening.

"Seize her!" The leader barked. The soldiers charged at the group. The teens smirked, and met them head on.

The alien girl blasted the invaders with her energy attack, Robin swatted them away with his bo staff, Beast Boy used the form of a rhino to bash the aliens, Cyborg let loose several devastating punches. Danielle blew them away with a wave of ecto-energy. Raven used her powers to blast the lizard men, blowing out the wall they had come through. The fight moved to the street. The orange skinned alien flew at one of them, knocking him out. One managed to knock her down with his tail and prepared to deliver a finishing blow, only for Robin to toss another Gordanian at her attacker, sending them both flying. Robin helped her up, and got back into the fight. Danielle weaved around the spears and slammed her feet into their faces, knocking them down. Cyborg threw several Gordanians around, before a barrage of blaster fire struck him. When the smoke cleared, his jogging clothes were nothing but a few scraps of fabric. He leaped at on of his attackers and broke his spear with a single punch, knocking out the wielder as well. Another barrage of blaster bolts enveloped him, only this time he was pulled out by Beast Boy, in the form of a pterodactyl. Raven encased a light-post in black energy, ripping it out of the ground and swinging it at the Gordanians like a golf club, swatting them away. The aliens regrouped and retreated.

"I believe your expression is...thanks." The alien girl who they still didn't know the name of said.

"Oh man, my suit." Cyborg said, looking at the tattered remains of his disguise.

"So, you look way cooler without it." Beast Boy said, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from a guy in a goofy mask." Cyborg replied, pointing at the changeling.

"Goofy?" Beast boy whined. "My mask is cool, isn't it? Raven? Danielle?" The cyborg, the halfa, and the cloaked sorceress all shook their heads.

"But what about my secret identity?" He whined, pulling on the mask.

"What secret identity? You're green." Raven stated.

"Uh-" Beast Boy began but was cut off by the half-ghost.

"She has a point." Danielle added.

Knowing he couldn't argue Beast Boy pulled of the mask, revealing a head of green hair and ears shorter than the mask let on.

"This isn't over." Robin said, joining the rest of the makeshift team. "Now that we've interfered-"

"Trogaar will strike harder." The alien girl finished as the hologram returned. "It is only a matter of-"

"Fools!" All heads turned to the hologram that stood higher than any skyscraper in the city. "The Earth-scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed." The hologram disappeared once again, and the ship flew above the city, a giant cannon charging to fire.

"Great." Raven deadpanned.

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy shouted.

"Go team." Cyborg said sourly.

"All the fault is yours!" The alien yelled at Robin. "I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!"

"My fault?!" Robin yelled back. "You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

"We are doomed!" Beast Boy shouted The alien and the Dark Knight's protege still arguing. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Say what?!" Cyborg shouted. "I was ready to walk away before you went all Robot-man two point o on me."

"I forgot how much of a hothead my brother is." Danielle groaned, face-palming.

"**QUIET!**" Raven shouted above everyone. All heads turned to her.

"Hi." She waved timidly.

"Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it- together." Robin said.

All heads nodded. Beast Boy had a mischievous grin on his face, and Danielle had a smirk on hers.

"Come on." Robin ordered. "We've got a city to save."

"Time to kick some alien butt." Danielle punched her hand to show she was ready.

On board the Gordanian vessel, a bubble of black energy appeared, dissipating to reveal the six young heroes.

Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" He was cut off by Raven and Danielle glaring at him. "Uh...I mean, it's cool!" The lie didn't fool anybody, but the girls let it slide.

"We have to get to the firing controls." Robin said softly. "There isn't much time." He stepped out into the corridor, followed by the alien girl, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Danielle. Raven stayed behind, closing her eyes and turning her head down. Danielle took notice of this, and told Cyborg to go on.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Danielle asked the pale-skinned sorceress.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." Raven answered.

"You really think that?" Danielle said. "Beast Boy's green, Cyborg's half-metal, the other girl with us is from space, and I'm half-ghost. What's so strange that you think you don't fit in?"

Raven sighed. "I'm half-demon and it's prophesied that I'm going to end the world." Raven braced herself for a look of disgust or a look of fear, but instead found a hand on her shoulder and a look of understanding on Danielle's face.

"Join the club, sister." Danielle said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You think you're the only one whose got a prophecy of doom on their head." Danielle said. "History says I become the most dangerous ghost to ever have existed, and destroy all life on Earth. I didn't let that happen, but I'm still dealing with the consequences of it."

"Besides," Danielle said, looking Raven in the eye. "Us halfas got to stick together."

_SO_

The alien girl walked up to Robin and spoke. "I bring you...apology."

The Boy Wonder turned to her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too."

"And again, you are...nice." The girl was smiling. "On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Robin replied. The girl blushed. The moment was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Uh, guys?" He pointed past them. "I think they know we're here."

A group of Gordanians were currently blocking the way, with another squad arriving behind them.

"This is where the fun begins." Danielle snarked, popping her knuckles before sheathing her fists in ecto-energy.

_SO_

"The earth-scum shall learn..." Lord Trogaar stood up. "...It takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar.

The door behind him buckled, before being blown out into the room with a cloud of smoke. In the threshold stood the group.

"We're not six heroes..." Robin said.

"...We're one team." Danielle finished.

Trogaar's grin turned into an enraged growl, every spare deckhand attacking the teens. Robin lead the charge with a flying kick to the nearest Gordanian. Cyborg knocked several back with a ground pound. Beast Boy used the form of a kangaroo to kick two Gordanians in the gut. The former prisoner delivered a supercharged uppercut to her enemy, sending him crashing into the deck. Danielle used ecto-rope to pull Gordanians close before slamming a fist full of cryoplasm into their faces, which left them literally on ice. Beast Boy knocked out a couple more guards before Trogaar charged the changeling, slamming two fists into the ground and sending the shape changer flying into a wall, leaving him to fall to the ground in a heap. The Gordanian leader charged at Beast Boy again, only for Raven to appear from the floor and hastily put up a shield. Trogaar hammered the shield, forcing the half-demon to move back until finally the shield buckled and shattered. Before he could flatten the two of them, Robin leaped onto the Gordanian's back, leaving him stumbling.

After some moments, Robin is wrenched free from the lizard king's neck and lands in a crouch across the deck. In a fraction of a second he is back in the fray with a crushing left jab, followed by a steel-soled spin kick. Before he can deliver a finishing blow, however, massive hands grab his midsection, hurling him past the alien girl and the halfa. He hit the opposite wall with a thud.

"Robin!" Both girls shouted.

Danielle's anger boiled. Robin was the only family she had left, and she would not let anyone harm him.

Trogaar suddenly found himself face-to-face with a very angry halfa. She took a deep breath, and let loose a terrifying wail.

"**OOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOooooo!**" The ghostly wail point blank struck the Gordanian leader with the force of a freight train. While the attack was devastating, the large mass took the brunt of the ghostly wail.

Only slightly phased, Trogaar delivered a bone-breaking backhand to the halfa, sending her crashing into the windscreen with the sound of shattering glass. Danielle fell unceremoniously to the ground, groaning. Robin, Cyborg, and the alien were surrounded, with Danielle only barely conscious.

"Get away from my friends!" Raven, who was currently supporting Beast Boy, shouted menacingly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy coated every surface on the bridge, before every control panel exploded. The energy also seeped into Danielle, restoring her energy and letting her stand again as the ship spiraled out of control into the waters of Jump City Bay.

As the smoke cleared on the now roof-less bridge, Robin, Danielle, Cyborg, and their alien ally all got back up. Turning their attention to the other side of the deck, they say Trogaar get up to face Raven and Beast Boy. The lizard alien's claws extended, ready to disembowel the two, only to he shot in the back with a burst of blue-white energy. As Trogaar fell, Danielle saw that Cyborg's right arm was now a cannon.

"All right, I'm only gonna say this once." Cyborg grinned. "Boo-yah!"

_SO_

Later that morning, Robin, Danielle, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were standing on the beach of the island where the Gordanian pod had landed. Their alien friend had said that her belongings were on board and had gone to retrieve them.

"That's quite a view." Raven spoke up.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here." Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." Beast Boy said, nudging Raven with an elbow, eliciting a chuckle out of the sorceress.

"You know, you're kind of funny." Raven laughed softly.

"You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy said, stars in his eyes. "Dude! I know some jokes!"

"Don't worry, Raven, I can keep him off your back." Danielle reassured her.

"Please." Another voice got their attention. All heads turned to their alien friend, who had ditched the under-armor and crown, and was now clad in violet. Danielle had also noticed a change in her personality. The proud warrior that would rip someone's head off without a second thought was replaced by a much bubblier personality. "I look...nice?" She asked. Danielle could tell without even looking that Robin was blushing.

"I still don't know your name." Robin said, stepping up.

"In your language, it would be Star Fire." She replied.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Robin said.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission...to remain here." Starfire spoke. "Where the people are most strange...but also most kind." Both she and Robin looked away blushing.

"You don't need our permission." Raven said.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin finished.

"Guess we could all use some new friends." Cyborg chipped in.

"Guess you're right." Danielle told him.

"Besides," Beast Boy spoke up. "We kind of made a good team."

"I thought we might want to keep in touch," Robin said, pulling something from his belt. "So Cyborg and I designed these." He held out four golden-yellow devices, which Danielle figured were communicators.

"Made 'em outta my own circuits." Cyborg said with pride,

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin smirked.

_SO_

Deep in the Ghost Zone, a pair of ruby red eyes looked at a screen, showing the heroes who become legends stand on the beach of their future headquarters.

"Everything is as it should be." Clockwork said as he placed a gray, clawed gauntlet with four empty, geometric slots in a cabinet, several shelves above a dented Fenton Thermos. The creature inside the thermos rattled his cage, which only elicited a sigh from the keeper of time, who closed the cabinet door before turning back to his screens.

"You're never going to come into existence, Dan, for the motive behind you is gone." The time master looked at one screen, which displayed a football field outside a castle in Wisconsin. On the field were two people. One, a middle aged man with white hair, the other, a thirteen year-old girl with black hair.

"Go long, Dani!" Vlad Masters shouted as he threw a football towards the girl, who ran and caught it before it could hit the end zone. The girl then started running back to Vlad, before leaping in the air and letting two rings of light pass over her, turning her hair white, eyes green, and outfit from a hoodie and shorts to a two-piece jump-suit. The halfa flew to Vlad and handed him the ball before hugging him.

"Plasmius has what he wanted all along, and Danielle Grayson is starting a new life with the Titans. Everything is as it is meant to be."

**AN: So now Danielle is a founding member of the Titans, and Vlad perfected Dani with an I, so he's happy and won't be mucking about in Danielle's life.**

**One thing that slightly irks me is that a lot of writers ignore that Kindred Spirits is _after_ TUE. And Vlad didn't undergo villain decay until after that. (You can't miss the scene where he snaps, it comes complete with lighting shift.)**

**As for how Vlad perfected Dani with an I, he got an actual blood sample from one of Danielle's fights with Skulker, since he had been using scans from Valerie's ghost hunting gear for the cloning material.**

**And yes, that is the Reality Gauntlet that Clockwork was putting into storage. Danielle has been busy in the last year.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Divide and Conquer

_Jump City Penitentiary-Night_

On a large island near the mainland, the fortress like structure that held the various low-lives and criminal meta-humans was now pouring smoke from the area of the front entrance and the bridge to the mainland. Klaxons blared as the prison guards, decked out in armor that would not be out of place in a sci-fi movie, ran towards the disturbance.

"Code red! Cell-block nine! Move out!" The leader, sporting a number one on his shoulder, barked to his fellow guards. The three ran to the courtyard, weapons at the ready.

"Main yard secure." The leader informed his men. Something large suddenly crashed in front of them.

"There he is!" A guard with a three on his shoulder shouted.

"He'll free the criminals!" Another guard, this one with an eight on his shoulder, yelled as they leveled their weapons at the intruder.

"Fire!" The leader ordered. Unfortunately, their target had already managed to bash a large hole in the wall, throwing a torn out section of wall in the guards direction. The figure currently breaking _into_ prison was at least ten feet tall and made of concrete. The guards laser fire largely missed the golem, and the blasts that did connect didn't even phase him. The stone creature turns, revealing his small red eyes. Letting out a roar, the villain known as Cinderblock raised a massive foot, bringing it down to create a fissure, tossing dust and debris in the guards faces to spoil their aim. Inside the prison cell-block, a voice stopped the golem from advancing.

"You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail." A child-like voice remarked.

"And I can think of six good reasons why you don't want to break in." Robin leapt into the room, landing in a crouch.

"One!" The protege of Batman shouted.

"Two!" Starfire swooped in and landed, looking at the intruder over her shoulder.

A green tiger lunges into the scene, turning into a green boy as he landed.

"Three!" Beast Boy cried.

"Four!" The sorceress Raven descended, a spell ready in her hand.

"Five!" Cyborg shouted, jumping in.

"And six!" Phasing through the ceiling, Danielle Phantom floated into the room, her eyes and hands aglow with ice-blue energy.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down." Robin stated. "So, are you going to go quietly..."

"...Or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg finished.

Cinderblock roared, charging.

""Of course he chooses loud." Danielle deadpanned.

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded.

The six teens charged towards their opponent, ready for battle.

Robin landed the first blow, staggering the concrete colossus with a solid kick. Cinderblock turned just in time to get a pair of starbolts in the back, courtesy of Starfire, followed immediately by a hail of icicles fired off by Danielle. Cyborg came in with a right hook, driving the larger adversary back despite the blow being caught.

Beast Boy dove in next, racking his talons across the concrete foe in the form of a hawk, sending the colossus running. Raven got in his path, raising up a chunk of floor using her powers to create a make-shift wall, getting out of the golem's path right before he crashed through the barrier. The sorceress flew out of the way as Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Danielle rushed him.

With a giant backhand, Cinderblock swatted Robin and Cyborg away, Danielle turning intangible and Starfire ducking out of the way. The two girls hurl their energy blasts, but the creature of rock grabs the Tamaranean teen in two massive stone hands. The alien gasped, before a smile crossed her face.

"I am sorry to disappoint you," Her expression darkened as her eyes lit up green. "But I am stronger than I look." In one motion, Starfire broke his hold and delivered a bone-breaking high kick, driving the golem against the wall.

Beast Boy charged back in with a cry in his hawk form, hitting the ground and turning into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Cinderblock answered the charging dinosaur with a mighty left hook.

"Azarath Metrion-" Raven's incantation was cut of with a gasp as she saw the shadow of a T. Rex falling over her. The shadow shifted to human as a panicked yell came from Beast Boy, who landed on the dark titan with a crash. Getting up, the changling shook his head to clear it. Raven stood up a moment later and grit her teeth at the youngest Titan before regaining control of her emotions.

"Heh...watch out for falling dinosaurs?" Beast Boy said sheepishly. Raven blew a loose lock of hair out of her face. "I'm gonna leave you alone right now." The changling said, rushing back into the fray.

The stone colossus chuckled to himself as he made his way across the area, only for Robin to put the behemoth in a headlock. The golem stumbled about, tearing a steel girder loose from the wall.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!" Robin shouted. Danielle came with a few blasts of cryoplasm, burying several icicles in the golem's broad chest. The brute swung the girder, striking Danielle in the shoulder and sending her back. The behemoth tried to swap Robin off with the same girder, but the Boy Wonder jumps away, leading to Cinderblock striking himself in the head.

Cyborg spotted another girder. "Now there's an idea." The metal teen said, ripping the support beam from the wall and charging. The two swing their steel at each other, sparks flying every time the makeshift clubs collide. The smaller of the two gaining ground on the enemy, only for Cinderblock to push Cyborg back, before a mighty swing connected with the Titan, sending him and the girder skidding across the floor. Starfire descended to the brute's level, and melted the girder he was holding before he could let her have it. Starfire giggled, and Danielle phased up from the floor, planting a few more icicles in the colossus' back.

Cinderblock grunted before running down the corridor, deeper and deeper into the prison. Robin helps Cyborg back to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Want to give this guy the Sonic Boom?" The Titan leader suggested.

Cyborg smiled and shifted his right arm to its cannon mode.

"I got the Sonic if you got the Boom." He replied. The other four Titans regrouped and looked down the corridor.

"Yo, Rockhead!" Cyborg taunted. The behemoth turned to face his opponents, who were running strait for him. The duo peeled off to opposite sides of the corridor and ran up the walls. Danielle suddenly gasped as a puff of blue mist burst from her mouth. As Cyborg and Robin jumped towards each other, the former's cannon warmed up, the duo's legs became tangled, sending the individual attacks off course. Cyborg's cannon shot off as the metal teen hit the wall, striking Beast Boy and Starfire, while Robin's disk grenade slid out of his hand and blew up at Raven's feet, sending her flying into Danielle, who was too in shock from her ghost sense to turn intangible.

Cinderblock stood unscathed by the light-show, lumbering away as he smashed through wall after wall. The prisoners looked out from their compromised cells and began running in the direction Cinderblock came from. The Titans got up just in time to see the throng of would-be escapees coming at them, shouting various things. The Titans regrouped and took on the mob of convicts, who didn't stand a chance against the heroes.

Meanwhile, Cinderblock reached his destination, a cell marked "Prisoner 385901-Absolute Silence!" Cinderblock ignored the sign on the door, smashing it off its hinges to retrieve the prisoner inside. Prisoner 385901 was in floating in a glass tank, in stasis. The stone colossus ripped the tank from the ceiling, the hoses that were connected to the tank spilling. Cinderblock punched a hole in the floor before jumping through it to make his escape, stasis pod in tow.

At the entrance to the cell-block, two prisoners neared the door.

"Let's go, let's go!" the first prisoner cried.

"I think we're gonna make it!" The second remarked.

"Yeah!" The first on replied.

Before they could reach the doorway, however, the broken pieces of the metal door flew back into into the frame.

"Huh?" Both prisoners stopped in their tracks.

The gate became coated in black energy, which swirled into a vortex from which Raven emerged, the barrier now repaired.

"Think again." The dark sorceress deadpanned.

In the corridor that Cinderblock had bashed holes into, guards were leading the prisoners back to their cells, arms shackled behind their backs. Danielle Phantom was filling in the holes with ice as a makeshift repair job.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak." Beast Boy joked.

"None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin said, looking away.

"Me?" Cyborg asked angrily. "I messed up nothing! You got in my way!" the metal teen looked away as well.

Robin turned back to face Cyborg. "You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"You saying this is my fault?" Cyborg turned to face Robin.

"Want me to say it again?" Robin taunted.

"Stop! No more mean talking!" Starfire got between the two.

"Yeah. If you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Beast Boy joked, before Raven made him back off.

"Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and let's go home." Raven said, annoyance cutting into her monotone.

"Hmph!" Both Cyborg and Robin huffed.

"Loser" Robin huffed softly.

"Jerk." Cyborg did the same.

Both whirled around at that the others' comment.

"What did you say?!" both shouted simultaneously.

"Do you have a problem, Tin Man?" Robin challenged.

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg yelled.

Danielle finished patching the walls, and had joined the others in cowering from the fight.

"Well you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Robin berated.

"You're bossy, you're rude, you got no taste in music!" Cyborg retorted.

"I don't even know why you're on this team!" Robin angrily shouted.

"That makes two of us! I QUIT!" Cyborg yelled, leaving everyone present wide-eyed in shock. Cyborg strode away in anger. The other Titans moved to leave for home, but Danielle stayed behind for a little longer. The halfa heard a dark, feminine chuckle, and she hurled an ecto-blast at the wall she heard it coming from, leaving a scorch mark. After Danielle left, the figure the voice belonged to faded into visibility, her form as a living shadow sporting a wicked grin with narrowed red eyes. She took a moment to savor the misery and anger she had stirred, and then disappeared in a swirl of green.

_SOSOSO_

Elsewhere, a figure hidden in shadow sat on a large command chair atop a raised platform. The only features visible in the dim light were the glint of body armor and a single eye.

Cinderblock lumbered into the spotlight in front of the seated figure, carrying Prisoner 385901's stasis pod. The behemoth placed the pod upright on the ground.

"Cinderblock. I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with Phase Two. Wake him." The shadowed figure spoke in a smooth, measured tone.

The golem unscrewed the top of the tank, releasing thick clouds of vapor. Once the smoke had cleared, the figure inside stirred awake.

"I'm...awake? I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" The prisoner panicked.

"But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless." The shadowed man said, leaning forward. "I need Plasmus."

The prisoner's form began to swell and distort within the confines of the tank. As the prisoner transformed, a green swirl materialized next to the masked man, forming into the ghost from the prison.

"I see you were successful as well, Spectra." The masked man spoke without even turning his head.

"Indeed it was, anything to get back at that Phantom brat for all she's ruined." Spectra said slyly.

The man in the tank had finished transforming, breaking the tank and formed into a large humanoid mass of purple slime with a gaping maw and tiny yellow eyes. Plasmus let out a screech.

_SOSOSO_

_Titans Tower-The next day_

Robin stood at the window, Beast Boy was trying to call Cyborg, but only got his answering machine, Starfire was making an alien dish, Raven was looking a bank of monitors, and Danielle was meditating.

Starfire finished making the alien dish, and offered a spoonful of the gray glop to Beast Boy.

"Taste." Starfire said, shoving the spoon into Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy immediately got sick.

"What is that? Cream of toenails?" The changling asked between heavy breaths.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She replied, downing a spoonful herself and shivering.

The Tamaranean flew up to Raven, who was checking the monitors.

"Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind." Starfire offered the dish to the sorceress.

"My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg." Raven deadpanned. Her hair suddenly flew up around her face and the monitors cracked from her powers leaking out from her suppressed emotions. Starfire was left wide-eyed, while Raven did not notice the damage.

Starfire then went to Danielle, who was hovering a few inches above the couch in a lotus position.

"Would you like to try a taste?" Starfire asked.

"No thanks. Right now, I need focus. My ghost sense went off right before the boy's combo move failed, and I heard a laugh as we left the prison." She stated calmly. "Besides, in my experience, it is easier to drown out misery with ice cream...wait a second." Danielle opened her eyes and lowered herself to the couch. "Misery...ghosts..._Spectra_." The last word was spat out with a heavy amount of venom. Starfire went to Robin with the 'Pudding of Sadness', while Danielle went to another bank of monitors and began typing furiously on a keyboard. A map of Jump City appeared on a monitor, followed by a set of red dots. Each red dot was a ghost sensor going off. Danielle then matched the sensor readings to known ecto-signatures, looking for the frequency that belonged to her second most hated ghost. The dot at the prison matched.

"I will find you, and you will regret what you did." Danielle said under her breath. Danielle walked up to her brother, who was still looking out the window.

"Robin, brother." She got his attention.

"What is it?" Her brother asked.

"What happened in the prison wasn't Cyborg's fault." The halfa said.

"What? Are you saying it's my fault!?" The Boy Wonder asked defensively.

"No, it wasn't your fault either. A ghost named Spectra tripped you both up and used her powers to mess with your emotions." Danielle said. "Spectra gets into your head and finds what ticks you off, what makes you miserable, and she feeds off the misery and anger she creates. I fought her twice, and the first time was one of the worst fights I ever had."

"Try telling Cyborg." he said, walking off. A look of sadness crossed Danielle's face.

On the shore of the island on which Titans Tower stood, Danielle held a modified version of the boo-merang. The original would only key in to Danielle's ecto-signature, but after the Titans were formed, she had upgraded most of her adoptive parents technology. Not only could the boo-merang be keyed in to another ecto-signature, it could also key into tech or bio-signatures. Tied to the tracking device was a note for Cyborg, who the boo-merang was currently keyed to. Taking a step back, Danielle threw the boo-merang with all her might, and the oddly-named tracking device spun off into the city.

"Please Cyborg, the Titans just got together, we can't lose someone now." Danielle prayed.

Danielle made her way to the ops center, where she heard the alarms going off. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were already there, and Robin joined in shortly after.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" Her brother asked.

"You wish." the changling replied.

In a chemical plant, a concoction of sickly-colored solutions ran through the pipes and came out into a fifty-gallon barrel, which ran down a conveyor belt to Plasmus, who guzzled the solution, growing a few feet taller each drink. The third barrel he picked up had a hole blown through the bottom, courtesy of Starfire.

"That stuff can't be good for you." Robin said. Plasmus belched, throwing the destroyed barrel to the side.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy complemented, earning an eye-roll from Danielle.

The monster of purple goop roared, shooting globs of sludge at the Titans. Four of them dodged, while Danielle turned intangible to avoid the purple slime. Robin landed on a crate and began barking out orders.

"Star! Danielle! Let him have it!" He commanded. The green-eyed duo gathered energy in their hands and shot a pair of emerald energy lances that shot a hole clean through Plasmus' chest.

"Did we let him have too much?" Starfire gasped.

"I'm thinking not enough." Beast Boy stated, seeing Plasmus fill in the hole with a breath.

"I think this fella needs to chill off." Danielle snarked, firing a blast of cryoplasm at the creature, who had shot an extended arm at Starfire, who was knocked out of the way by Raven. The blast struck the outstretched arm, encasing it in ice. Plasmus looked surprised, but quickly shattered the frozen limb on an overhead pipe. All the Titans ducked, Starfire and Beast Boy tag-teaming to drive the goo golem back. The creature retaliated with a barrage of tentacles. Once again the team dodged, Starfire and Danielle hurling energy blasts at the limbs, while Raven rose above them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted. A few barrels rose up into the air under her spell, and were launched end-first into the monster's chest. Regrowing his missing arm, Plasmus took a deep breath and expelled the foreign objects back in Raven's direction, forcing the sorceress to dodge. Robin leapt in with a flying kick, only to get his foot stuck in the mire, followed by his other leg and one of his hands on subsequent blows.

"Come on! Let me go, you giant zit!" The Titan leader shouted. Plasmus shot a surge of slime that carried Robin to the other side of the room where the other Titans were regrouping.

"Robin!" both Starfire and Danielle cried.

"I'm okay...sort of." Robin said, spitting out a couple wads of goo.

"And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad!" Beast Boy shouted, eyes watering profusely.

A fresh howl from Plasmus brought all five Titans back into the fray.

_SOSOSO_

"Disappointing." The shadow cloaked figure said.

"With one Titan missing, this is almost too easy." He continued. "I was expecting more of a challenge, especially from the ghost girl. Cinderblock."

The stone golem walked up, a piece of high caliber weaponry in his hands.

"Begin Phase Three." The chess-master ordered.

The golem grunted an answer before stomping away.

_SOSOSO_

Cyborg was walking next to a construction site when something struck the back of his metallic head.

"Ow." He winced, before turning around.

On the ground was a large metal boomerang with a flashing green light on the top.

"Oh." Cyborg said, picking up the boo-merang while still rubbing the back of his head. He noticed the note tied to the tracking device.

_Cyborg._

_What happened in the _

_prison wasn't your fault._

_A ghost named Spectra was there._

_She sabotaged your move,_

_and messed with yours _

_and Robin's emotions._

_The Titans need you back._

_~Danielle_

"She's right." Cyborg thought aloud. "I wasn't myself back there. The Titans need me." A loud crash got his attention. The half-metal teen turned and saw Cinderblock attacking the construction site.

"But first," He said, shifting his arm into a sonic cannon. "A little payback." His cannon warmed up and fired at the golem.

_SOSOSO_

"Of all the ways to die," Danielle said. "Being eaten by a goop monster was pretty low on my list."

The situation wasn't looking good for the Titans. After trying to trap Plasmus, the goop monster had escaped and split into six, before chasing each Titan individually. Danielle, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy had all been captured, and were now trapped in the creature's slimy mass.

"Teen Titans! Go!" A familiar voice boomed. A sonic charged explosion rocked Plasmus, scattering his mass, freeing the Titans, and leaving a frail man in his early thirties sleeping peacefully in the middle of the goop.

"Looks like somebody really woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Danielle quipped.

Outside the chemical plant, Prisoner 385901 was being loaded onto a heavy-duty prison transport, safely contained in a new stasis pod.

Robin spoke up. "Look, uh...sorry about..." He said to Cyborg.

"Yeah." The metallic teen replied.

"So...are we cool?" Robin asked.

"Frosty." Cyborg replied, holding out a fist. The two Titans tapped fists while the others looked on.

"You made up! Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I wish to initiate a group hug."

"Pass." Raven deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, warm fuzzies all around." Beast Boy cut in. "But we still gotta stop Cinderblock."

"No, we don't" Cyborg said. 'Thought I'd bring a present, 'case you were still mad." The teen gestured behind him, where Cinderblock was hoisted up by a crane, bound with the weaponry he had been using.

"Thanks. But there is one thing that's still bothering me." Robin began. The other Titans, minus Danielle, were wide-eyed and apprehensive.

"Breaking into jail? Getting a ghost to mess with our emotions? Using Plasmus to distract us? This whole thing stinks of someone with intelligence and resources, neither of which are present with Cinderblock." Danielle said, arms crossed.

"We were thinking the same thing." Both Cyborg and Robin said at once. A sigh of relief came from the three Titans not involved in the conversation.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings. But who?" Robin asked.

"Well, whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg boasted, trading a high five with Robin.

"I heard that!" The Titan leader said.

_SOSOSO_

A fist slammed down on a table, sending the teacup and saucer that were sitting on it to go flying to the ground, where they shattered. A pair of white-gloved hands swept the ceramic into a dustbin, before the butler delivered another cup of tea to his master.

"Next time my plans will succeed." The man in the shadows said. "And the Titans will pay." He looked at a small screen on the arm of his chair, showing the Titans grouped in front of the crime scene. A gloved finger pointed at one of the figures.

"Especially you, Phantom. You will pay for what you cost me." The man said, anger biting into his usually calm voice.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, school and all will do that.**

**So, the Team survived its first big scuffle, Spectra made a return, and Slade has a _something_ against Danielle. What will happen next?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A HIVE of Trouble.**


End file.
